Always By Your Side, For Better or For Worse
by Fan4000
Summary: As they celebrate their second wedding anniversary, Kotoko and Naoki reflect on their journey and recent events that drew them closer and at times further apart. One-shot story.


**Author's Note:** This story takes place on the evening of Kotoko and Naoki's second anniversary. Some missing scenes of what they could have said as they celebrated under the stars. While I enjoy their romantic, blissful moments, there was a conversation I feel that needed to be spoken between them.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.

* * *

Kotoko and Naoki sat comfortably on the wall slab overlooking the water, a pleasant atmosphere. The sky was clear, the stars shining, and the moon bright. It was just the two of them enjoying each other's company with canned juice and the silence.

To Kotoko, it was a strange way to spend an anniversary, especially the big party her mother-in-law was throwing. Then there was Satomi and Ryo, and what they nearly lost today but thankfully did not. Kotko laid her head on Naoki's shoulder, smelling his clean and crisp scent. She loved it when they could be like this, just enjoying each other.

Naoki tightened his grip on her and kissed her forehead. He rested his head on top of hers. Kotoko loved it when he did and smiled.

"I thought you didn't like clinging?"

"In public no. You are just more affectionate than I," Naoki said as he returned a similar smile to Kotoko's.

"I missed our time like this. The past year has been...well...chaotic at best."

Naoki stiffened at her words, knowing what she was talking about. There was no need to really rehash their troubles from the past year. Thinking about how awful he had treated her during the whole Keita situation made him feel guilty.

He sighed, _'Ah guilt. Another emotion I never thought to feel.'_

Sensing his stress, Kotoko was quick to respond, "We don't have to talk about it. After all, it's water under the bridge. Sort of speak."

"Maybe we should. I'm not exactly happy with my behavior this past year."

Kotko looked at Naoki and thought about how much he had changed in the years since they first got to know each other several years ago. She remembered the cold hearted teenager who rejected her love letter, insulted her, and remained ever sarcastic when she was around. Yet when she got to know him, Kotoko found Naoki to have a surprisingly decent nature about him.

Kotoko smiled, "It's okay. We don't have to, let's just enjoy the moment."

Naoki looked at his wife and in that moment he could not understand why she loved him. He had been cold, sarcastic, and mean. When he had met her several years ago, he could not wait until she was out of his hair. Completely away from him. Yet as time went on, he found her ways getting to him. Kotoko's courage, determination, and positivity had rubbed off on him.

Naoki sighed, _'She deserves better.'_

"I really don't deserve you."

Kotoko looked at him surprised, "What?"

"I have been a jerk this past year. All because I could not deal with my jealousy."

"We all get jealous sometimes."

"Not me...At least not in a way to understand. Thinking about it, I had felt this before. Now that I understand."

Kotoko's eyes widened, _'What? When was he jealous before?'_

"You got under my skin very quickly. It was frightening. Since I cannot understand my emotions, expressing them is difficult. When it came to rumors about you and Sudou, I could only respond with anger and bullying. Seeing you and Sudou together bothered me to no end. I took my jealousy out on both of you, not understanding anything. How you could actually like someone like Sudou or how he could take you from me. These were feelings and emotions I could never really understand. Then with Kinnosuke and his courtship with you, and then Keita's interest in you. All of it now led back to jealousy. You see I had never been interested in women romantically nor ever been in love before. That another man could pay attention to you and your reaction being so cheerful, it was irritating to me."

Kotoko stared at Naoki, taking in every word he was saying. She felt overwhelmed by his confession, especially his admittance of loving her at some point during their early years of college. When processing this confession, Kotoko could understand how Naoki felt. After all, had she not felt all kinds of jealousy whenever a girl fawned over him.

"I know how you feel. I often get jealous whenever some girl pays attention to you. It can be childish and I should trust you but I suppose I'm still insecure. Even though we've been married two years, what led up to it was very...intense...and quick."

Naoki closed his eyes, "Yes. Why my mother rushed our wedding never made sense. I would not have changed my mind about marrying you."

"But your behavior said otherwise."

"In the beginning I had a hard time with you. I was so use to routine. A mundane existence. Then you came in and shattered it all with chaos. Yet the more time I spent with you, the more my feelings began to change."

Kotoko stared at Naoki, hanging on his every word. It still surprised her when Naoki would become so open with her about what was in his heart.

"On the night of our high school graduation, you said you would forget about me in college. I should have been happy. Thrilled that my old life would be back to normal. Yet I found myself agitated rather than happy. Then at college, you moving out of the house and later on not showing up in my presence, even at work, for two weeks, affected me in a way I had not experienced. I got so use to you being around that I wanted to be near you more. That's when I knew I had feelings for you. I just could never admit it to anyone, even myself."

"Irie…"

"When the marriage proposal idea came up, I was at first reluctant but with my dad's condition and the business, it felt right to do so. Then you came up to me after work with some takeout all happy and excited. I felt a pain in knowing I would be letting you go for good."

 _'So that's why you behaved so kindly that night.'_

"Your relationship with Kinnosuke was a catalyst to everything and when I found out about the proposal, I knew I could not let you go."

Kotoko kissed Naoki's cheek, "I love you too. Ever since the moment I first saw you. Even after witnessing your behavior and how you treated me, I still had those feelings. There were many times where I felt I should give up but my heart always brought me back to you. Now I see it was meant to be."

"I would not go that far."

Kotoko sighed, _'Can you never live in the moment?'_ She looked up at the sky again, admiring its many stars. Kotoko could not remember the last time she and Naoki were like this. The only thing coming to mind was months ago before she started nursing school. She was excited to get accepted into the program and went on a date with Naoki to celebrate. Nothing went according to Kotoko's plans, but the two shared a lovely evening under the stars by row boat.

"I remember a night like this. You and I on a date. Celebrating under the stars."

Naoki turned to see Kotoko smile and held her more tightly, "I am sorry about what happened this year."

Kotoko just smiled at him, "Emotions are hard, but you can always tell me about what you are feeling. I am your wife and what I feel really bonded us was your openness. Whenever you spoke of what was in your heart."

Naoki smiled at her, "Something I failed at this year. I never should have been jealous of you and Keita. You are right though. I should have been more open. Whenever I told you about what was on my mind, whether about college or becoming a doctor, I always felt better. Perhaps I should work on it more."

"I hope you will. I want you to feel you can always come to me. After all, we promised to be together always by each other's sides, for better or for worse."

Naoki smiled and stared at her, "Yes and like you, I am prepared to hold onto you until the die I die. There's no one else I want by my side in good or bad but you."

Naoki then kissed Kotoko and held her tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Irie."

Kotoko and Naoki continued to look at the stars for a while longer before finishing their canned juices. Then they left to grab a bite to eat from a local street vendor before heading home. Mrs. Irie was not pleased by their disappearance and they got a scolding, but in the end they felt happy and satisfied. They spent an unusual but lovely second anniversary with just the two of them and opened up about their own past and fears.

As they lay down in each other's arms, Kotoko snuggled up to Naoki and drifted off to sleep.

 _'Irie. Let's continue to go forward together. Always by your side, for better or for worse.'_

 **End**

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


End file.
